


My Favorite Vampire

by sleeperservice



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeperservice/pseuds/sleeperservice
Summary: The Wild's captain has a new way of getting his teammates to bond; not necessarily one he wanted, but he's going to run with it for now.





	My Favorite Vampire

Nino was sleeping peacefully in his hotel bed. Mikko couldn't help being worried, though; Nino did look a lot paler than usual, even more so than most of his teammates did after Mikko and Mikael fed from them.

Mikael smiled at Mikko and took his hand. "We didn't take too much out of him. Stop being so worried."

"I can't help worrying. What if he remembers what we did when he wakes up?" Mikko was always nervous about the aftermath of feedings. They did it on the road, in their teammates' rooms; and Mikko had the suspicion that some teammate who wasn't the target of their interest that night would eventually figure out what they were up to.

"Has anyone else, ever? He'll wake up and he'll remember being loved by us, being made to feel so good, and how he loves us in return. Or, especially, you. Look how long I fed from you and you never realized until I turned you, did you?" Mikael looked up at Mikko, a complete look of innocence on his ever-young face.

Mikko couldn’t help feeling resentful. Mikael was turned during the lockout, back in 2012; he’d be at the cusp of twenty-one forever. The kid hadn’t turned him until 2018, so Mikko would be an old-looking thirty-five for eternity. "No, I didn't. I just thought that you loved me and I loved you and there was nothing I wouldn't do for you, ever."

"Mikko! I do love you, it wasn't only because I needed food. It took me a while to realize that this thing was going to be forever, and who else did I want to spend it with but you?"

Mikko sniffed. "Five years it took you? We could have had this five years ago. Maybe it would have helped us win." The team had been doing so well since Mikko had been turned and began feeding on them. They were so devoted to him, now, that he could ask them for anything. All he wanted out of them this season was for them to win games.

"I had my own reasons for waiting. I had to get used to this weird vampire thing, but also," Mikael softly laughed a little, "you know how my thing for older men got me into this in the first place. I had to wait until you were aged just right for me, so I can have you looking exactly the way I like forever."

Mikko kissed his forehead. "I thought the only place you ever saw the next play was on the ice. I was fooled."

**Author's Note:**

> Working through fail_fandomanon's various "100 words" prompts. This one was "100 words of your faves being vampires."


End file.
